User blog:PixieLil/The Legend of Pixie, Twilight Paroady
Okay, so basically I'm parodying LOZ Twilight Princess. This story will follow the basic plot of the game, except that most of the characters are penguins, and the whole thing will probably be a lot stranger... Weather your a fan of Zelda or not, you'll probably still find it funny. I'll add new chapters every week. Chapter 1: Just another day I raise my sword, ready to land a fatal blow, I thrust it forward and-- "Tell me, do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" "Huh?" I murmur, snapping out of my thoughts. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?" grumbles Charlie, my childhood friend. ""Umm.." "Well," Charlie continues. "We should probably head back to town" Charlie and I had spent the day fishing in a pond near my house, and it's starting to get dark. We walk back along the forest path that leads to Ordon, our village. Back in town, we're greeted by Charlie's wife McKenzie, and their daughter Grace. "Pwixie!" Grace exclaims upon seeing me. "I'm making something for you!" I smile, thinking of all the silly little gifts she's made for me over the years. McKenzie tells me to stop by their house tomorrow and the family heads home. I'm just about to head home myself, when Paige, our local puffle handler walks up to me. ""Hey, Pixie, you mind helpin' me heard some puffles? She asks. ''"Yeah, sure." I reply. "It's not like I have anything better to do..." We herd the small furry creatures into a pen, and Paige congratulates me. ''"I've never seen someone heard puffles that quickly!" I smile, and waddle back to my treehouse. Chapter 2: Kidnapped I'm awoken by the sound of someone calling my name outside. When I get there, I find Grace, Darwin, Zoey and Zelda, all the children of the village waiting for me. "Well, if you can't get it for us, maybe we could just switch families? " Darwin says. "Oh honestly!" ''Zelda complains, ''"You're such a baby!" "What's going on?" I ask, confused. "These little brats want me to buy them a slingshot from the store." Zelda says. "I'd buy it myself if I had a better allowance.." Zoey complains, as I walk away. At Charlie's house, McKenzie gives me the fishing pole that Gracie made for me. I decide to try it out, but after 5 seconds, I get bored and wander into the general store instead. Seeing that they're selling the slingshot for cheap, I buy it for the kids. I then head back to my house, where Charlie is waiting for me. "I left something in your house for you" he says, as he's walking back to the village. In my house, I open the mysterious treasure chest that contains Charlie's gift. It turns out to be.. A FLAMETHROWER?! "I wonder what sort of fun I could have with this?" Back outside, the kids ask me to let them use the slingshot, and I give them a demonstration on how to use it. "I bet I could teach those crabs a lesson with this!" Says Darwin. (The crabs have been coming into the village and stealing stuff for the past few weeks.) At that moment a crab (how convenient!) runs out from behind a rock and into the woods. "C'mere you!" Darwin yells, chasing after it. The other children follow him. "You're not supposed to be in the woods!" I yell, following them. Darwin doesn't get far before he falls into a hole, and is rescued by a penguin with an afro. When I get there, I find the guy trying to sell lanterns to the kids. "Oh c'mon!, you'll need this in the dark forest!" He says. "Dude they're just kids!" I say angrily. "They aren't even supposed to be in the forest, don't encourage them!" "Well, would you like to bu--" I point the flamethrower at him. "I'll take that as a no.. ''" Afro Guy says. I take the children back to their parents, and am just about to head home, when Charlie stops me. ''"I forgot to mention this yesterday" he says. "But, you've been chosen to deliver our village's gift to the royal family of Pengrule!" "What?" I ask. "When?!" "Tomorrow morning" Charlie replies. "Thanks for the long notice..." I mutter, waddling back to my house. The next morning I walk down to Mayor Arctic's house to collect the gift I'm supposed to deliver. Her son, Rookie greets me at the door. "Pixie, are you going to Pengrule?" He asks. Mayor Arctic interrupts us, "Pixie, here's the gift you're to deliver'"" she says, handing me a rubber duck. '' ''"Um, our gift to the royal family is A DUCK?" "Yep" Arctic replies. " It's not just any duck though, it's a very spec--'' " ''"Rubber ducky!!" Rookie yells! He grabs the duck and runs off in the direction of the lake. "ROOKIE, COME BACK!" Mayor Arctic yells. "Great, now well never get the gift to Pengrule in time!" "I'll get it back!" I say, running after Rookie. I find him at the lake, playing with the rubber ducky, "I'm not giving Rubber Ducky back, so you can just forget about it!" Rookie snaps at me. Just then, Grace appears, she's holding another rubber duck, which she gives to Rookie. "Oh," Rookie says, "i guess this isn't my ducky then.." He hands the royal gift back to me. "Pixie, will you promise to be careful on your way to Pengrule?" "Umm, I guess.." I say.. "And, if anything happens to you, I can have all your stuff?"' Rookie asks. "''NO!" I reply, "''And nothing is going to happ-- At that moment, three huge robots burst through the gate, one of them fires a dart at Rookie, and he falls over. I run to help him, but one of the bots smacks me over the head, and I fall down, unconscious. Chapter 3: The Twilight Category:Blog posts